Declaração de Dependêcia
by Jessy Snape
Summary: Severus bebe um pouco além da conta e se declara para Remus. [Slash; SSRL]


**Declaração de Dependência**

Após uma exaustiva reunião da Ordem na casa dos Black, em que Remus estava mais abatido do que o normal, e um convite nada comum de Severus para irem tomar um drink em um bar trouxa, eles estavam ali.

Remus estava ainda em seu segundo copo, enquanto Severus já havia bebido ao menos uns cinco. Era bem nítido que Severus estava tomando coragem de falar o que pretendia, mas o lobo já estava ficando verdadeiramente entediado com a situação.

- Severus, você me chamou única e exclusivamente para eu te ver encher a cara?

- Não, Remus – Severus começou, acreditando que talvez alguma coragem grifinória surgisse nele. – Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa. É que... bem...

- Sim? – Remus incentivou-o a continuar com um sorriso bondoso.

- Bom... – Severus suspirou, se vendo como um adolescente declarando-se para a primeira namorada – desde que consigo me lembrar, te observo de uma maneira um tanto... detalhada, mas parece que hoje eu resolvi te contar isso. Eu amo você, Remus.

O rosto do lobisomem passou de sereno à espantado, à excitado, à chocado e a várias outras expressões em poucos segundos, mas decidiu-se, no fim, por feliz.

- C-c-como, Severus? – Remus realmente queria ouvir aquilo novamente, para ter certeza de que não era culpa do muito uísque que haviam bebido até ali.

_**Eu sei que vou te amar**_

_**Por toda a minha vida eu vou te amar**_

- Eu te amo, Remus. Na verdade, eu sei que sempre te amei. Desde nosso primeiro contato. Desde nossa primeira briga. Desde sempre. Quando perdi você, após te delatar aos meus pupilos de Slytherin, vi o que havia feito. Provoquei você, na intenção de ferir ao Black, que conseguira fugir. Em minha mente insana, sua culpa era grande, pois você gostava dele. Acreditava que você o amava. E você realmente o amava, mas como um irmão. Como um irmão que te entendeu e te aceitou. Sentia ciúmes disso.

_**A cada despedida eu vou te amar**_

_**Desesperadamente**_

_**Eu sei que vou te amar**_

_**E cada verso meu será pra te dizer**_

_**Que eu sei que vou te**_

_**Amar por toda a minha vida**_

- Te amei por sua coragem de encarar e não desmentir o que eu disse naquele ano. Você foi embora, mas por conta de Dumbledore, não por sua condição. E me odiei por ter provocado aquilo. Você...

- Você fez na raiv...

- Não tem desculpa, Remus, mas me deixe terminar. Naquele ano, eu tinha esperança que nós teríamos, enfim, um professor de Defense Against the Dark Arts que durasse mais de um ano, e ficaria ainda mais feliz se fosse você. Mas, por minha própria burrice, você não ficou. E no final, depois do meu grande erro, eu só pensava em você. Em como você iria viver agora. Em como você iria se sustentar. E em como eu iria viver sem te ver, pois você já era uma droga da qual eu dependia dia após dia. Meus pensamentos, normalmente, são um tanto quanto egoístas, mas eu pensava no seu bem. E, exatamente por isso, fui a Dumbledore, dizer que continuaria a lhe mandar a poção Mata-Cão. Ele acreditou que eu estava arrependido mais uma vez, mas eu sabia que era somente amor. Dependência, creio que seja a palavra certa. Sempre fui dependente da sua felicidade.

_**Eu sei que vou chorar**_

**_A cada ausência tua eu vou chorar,_**

**_Mas cada volta tua há de apagar_**

**_O que essa ausência tua me causou_**

- Por conta dessa dependência, eu chorei muito. Pela minha necessidade de te ter. Pela sua ausência. Pela sua tristeza. Pela sua condição. Quando te vi novamente na casa dos Black há um ano atrás, soube que, ao menos ao lado de Sirius, você estava feliz. Isso me tranqüilizou. E o simples brilho de alegria nos seus olhos me devolveu toda a certeza de que continuar te observando à distância era o melhor a fazer.

_**Eu sei que vou sofrer**_

**_A eterna desventura de viver_**

**_A espera de viver ao lado teu_**

**_Por toda a minha vida. _**

- A partir de agora, de toda essa confissão, minha vida vai se tornar um inferno ainda maior, eu sei, pois, além de eu mesmo conviver com isso, vou ter que te olhar e ver sua raiva ao me encarar. Essa eterna espera me consome. Tornei-me solitário com o passar dos anos e ficarei ainda mais, mas não importa. Você move minha vida e minha história. Tornei-me Death Eater para provar a mim mesmo que era mais fácil te esquecer e, de covarde que sou, voltei para o lado da luz sem agüentar por muito tempo. Toda a minha vida foi em função de você, mas hoje eu precisava que você soubesse disso. Nada nunca acontecerá sem o seu consentimento, mas quero que saiba que pode contar comigo. Amo você. Eu sei que vou te amar sempre, mas estarei eternamente te esperando.

- Severus, eu...

Remus preferiu não estragar a beleza e a plenitude do momento com palavras banais. Ali, no meio do barulhento bar, ele o beijou. Ele lhe deu um simples e estalado beijo que fechou com chave de ouro a bela declaração de Severus.

O moreno olhou-o aturdido, mas ele simplesmente pagou ao garçom que por ali passava muito mais do que deviam e saiu dali puxando-o pela mão.

Severus, apesar de ligeiramente perdido, sabia que dera certo. Sua louca tentativa de conquistar Remus dera certo e ele acreditava que, dali para frente, sua dependência aumentaria ainda mais.

**Fim**

**N.a.: Oizinho, pessoas!!! O que vocês acharam? Essa música foi um desafio que eu fiz para mim mesma, mas eu acho que deu certo... Eu gostei.**

**Bom, eu quero deixar ela como presentinho pro pessoal do Potter Slash Fics. Eu adoro vocês, pessoas!!!!**

**Beijinhos e me deixem reviews!!**

**Jessy Snape – 17/01/2005**


End file.
